fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Voorhees
History A miner living in Cadiz, Ohio during the 1940's, Elias at some point married Pamela Voorhees, who was little more than a teenager. Living in a cramped trailer the gruff Elias would regularly abuse Pamela verbally and physically for any percieved misdeed, real or imagined. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale In 1947 after a particularly strenous day at the mine Elias returned home and began his usual battery of Pamela, unaware she was pregnant with their son Jason. Growing increasingly annoyed by Pamela's mutterings (Pamela believed their unborn son could speak to her) after dinner Elias brutally beat Pamela, possibly raping her as well. After this event Elias went to bed and was awakened by Pamela some time later, the unhinged woman hacking him to bits with an axe, the voice in her head telling her it was the only way to protect herself and Jason. After murdering her husband Pamela blew up their trailer and placed Elias's body parts in several garbage bags, which she dumped in Crystal Lake. During their marriage Elias was unfaithful to Pamela on at least one occasion, this secret affair with an unnamed woman resulting in a daughter named Diane Kimble; Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday whether Elias was aware of his daughter is unknown. In the 25th century rumors still circulated about Elias's lineage, common rumor stating his was descended from a powerful warlock named Jebediah Voorhees, who owned a replica of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The dark tome was said to have been passed down from Jebediah and ultimately ended up in Elias's hands, the man unknowingly using the book to summon a demon, which possessed his unborn son. Whether there is any truth to this story is up to debate. Jason X: Death Moon Alternate versions * A version of Jason's father, referred to as only Mr. Vorhees (with a single "O") appears in the closing chapter of the novelization of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. A stoic, intimidating man Mr. Vorhees is described as having greying red hair and appears largely mute, with there being some implication that Jason's supernatural traits were inherited from him. At the end of the book Mr. Vorhees pays a visit to his son's grave in Eternal Peace Cemetery and after paying the caretaker Martin, realizes his son is not in his casket by simply looking at the burial plot (Jason having been earlier resurrected as a zombie-like entity). Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Another version of Elias appears in the comic series Jason vs. Leatherface, in several flashbacks Jason has of his childhood. A large and abusive man Elias is shown to have hated his handicapped son, regularly beating him and calling him a monster, among other names. During one attempted beating of Jason, Elias was murdered by his wife (who he refers to as "Doris") who splits his head open with a machete. Jason vs. Leatherface Appearances Novels * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) Comics * Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) References Category: Voorhees Family Category: Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category: Characters in Jason vs. Leatherface Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale